


Gratuitous Supernatural Porn Featuring Girl!Sam

by Burningchaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series, sorta. Sam left home because he turned into a girl - Dean fixes him with his penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratuitous Supernatural Porn Featuring Girl!Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post, nothing has been changed ect. I have no excuse, other then I was sick and high on NyQuil. That shit does weird things to me.

Dean had wanted to wait until dark. He wanted to try and sneak in to see if college had made his brother soft. But dad had all been missing for too long and he had a feeling it would take forever to convince Sam to come with him.

Not that he needed Sam. Dean knew he could do this alone, he’d been hunting on his own off and on since Sam had left but this…he wanted is little brother watching his back. More than that he needed Sam, because if dad was gone…no; Dean shook that thought off. Dad wasn’t gone, but he wanted Sam with him just the same.

But three hours into his wait it was still only four in the afternoon, he was hungry, had to piss, was itching to get the show on the road and refused to wait one second longer. Dean climbed out of his car, locked the door and headed off toward the building his brother was supposed to live in.

Co-eds smiled their pretty, bouncy come hither smiles at him as he walked by and Dean couldn’t help but wonder if even Sam was getting it on a regular basis cause this place was pussy heaven. If he wasn’t a man on a mission, he wouldn’t have walked away from those looks, invitations and side long glances, he would be in bed, naked fucking some chick(s) six ways to Sunday. And damn if he didn’t need it too. Maybe after he and Sam had found dad… After all, he did have to bring Sam back. That is if he couldn’t convince him to stay.

Dean stopped in front of the door, hitched his jeans, straitened his clothes before berating himself; this was Sammy, not some chick he needed to impress, and knocked on the door. A third knock later the door opened and Dean stumbled back against the hallway wall in shock.

“Sammy?” he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Oh, God, Dean. What the fuck are you doing here?” Sam’s voice was husky, low and god…it sounded like sex.

“Christ, Sam. Tell me you’re in drag.” Dean pushed his way into the apartment. “No, you’re cursed, right? That’s gotta be it.” Dean turned around and grabbed Sam’s arm. “Jesus, your skin is soft.”

“Dean, let go!” Sam pulled his… her… arm out of his grasp. Dean felt a twinge of guilt as Sam rubbed at the already angry red mark forming. He walked closer to his… brother, who was wearing a skirt. A skirt and a tee- shirt thin enough for him to notice the lack of bra and HOLY SHIT he was looking at Sam’s tits.

“No, Dean, it isn’t a curse, or at least not one I have been able to find anything out about,” Sam shut the door. “Look, Jess will be home soon and I really don’t want to her to hear all this.”

“Jess? A guy?”

“No, you idiot. I said her. I don’t want her to hear this.” Sam’s nose wrinkled and damn if it didn’t suddenly seem cute. Oh, fuck, that was a bad thought. “Jess is my girlfriend.”

“You’re a lesbian? Dude!” Dean grinned and smacked Sam on the shoulder. “That’s hot!”

“I hate you. You know that, right? I mean no one here knows.” Sam leaned against the door and closed his eyes.

“No one knows what? That you were born Samuel Winchester instead of Samantha and you didn’t have a nifty expensive sex change to lose you dick?”

Sam groaned. “I miss having a dick.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have helped you. Hell, Dad would have helped you,” Dean laughed. “Holy, shit. All that fighting was just PMS then, right?”

Sam punched Dean in the face. “You are such a dick.”

“Hey, at least you don’t punch like a girl.” Dean rubbed his jaw and wiped the blood off his lip. “And penis envy much?”

“I don’t have or get PMS. I don’t have a Uterus or ovaries. Thank god. Jess thinks it is a birth defect.”

“So you can’t get knocked up. Sweet! I would be getting laid left and right.”

“Yes, well, Dean I am not a slut,” Sam smiled sweetly.

“Yeah, well that was why you never got any growing up.”

“Well, I never had an STD either.”

“Aw, fuck, Sammy that was low.”

“Whatever!” Sam waved his hand and Dean noticed his ‘brother’ now had cherry red nails. His long hands were now delicate and shit he did not just think about that hand wrapped around his dick. Sam brushed past him and Dean smelled something. Something good. He closed his eyes for a moment and followed Sam out of the room.

“Do you want a drink?” Sam turned around and Dean bumped into him. “What the fuck?”

Dean leaned in, sniffed Sam’s neck and groaned. “What is that? What are you wearing?”

Sam backed up till he hit the wall. “Ah, Dean?”

“That scent. What is it?” Dean had his hands on Sam’s shoulder’s, his chest was pressed against Sam’s breasts and he was dragging his nose from the juncture of his brother… sister’s… neck up to behind his ear.

“Dean!” Sam’s voice was a small squeak.

“Just tell me Sammy,” Dean whispered against warm skin as he dropped one hand to his…Sam’s hip.

“Jasmine and Vanilla. I always wear it.” A small thrill ran through Dean when he heard how breathy Sam sounded. He did that. “Dean, this is wrong.” Sam groaned when Dean licked, than nipped the small patch of skin where his neck met his shoulders.

“I know…” Dean pushed his knee between Sam’s legs. “I…fuck…” He slid his hand down till he found skin and than slid it up under Sam’s skirt. “You’re not wearing underwear.” Dean moved his mouth to Sam’s jaw and started nipping his way across it. His chest was so tight he could barely breathe.

“I never do.” Sam gasped and rocked his hips forward when Dean squeezed his ass.

“Fuck, Sammy, that’s hot.” Dean was so hard he felt like he had when he was eleven and found his dad’s porno and snuck into the bathroom with it to jerk off for the first time.

“The bedroom…” Sam pushed against him, and pulled him to the left at the same time. “The bedroom, oh god, Dean, please.” Dean smiled as slid his fingers into his… Sam’s warm, very wet pussy. Sam bucked against him and moaned.

“Where, Sammy?” He pulled on Sam’s shoulder length hair till his… her lips met his. Breath for breath they stood their panting, mouths open almost frozen. “Where do you want to go Sammy?” Dean flicked his tongue out and wet his lips.

“The bedroom.” Sam pushed Dean till they started moving backwards. Dean pulled his fingers out of his brother’s pussy, savored the low throaty moan that Sam let out and licked them. “Fuck, Dean….”

“Yeah, that’s the idea.” Dean chuckled as Sam pulled him toward the bed. He stopped for a moment and really looked at his ‘brother’. Wet, swollen pink lips, glassy eyes, cheeks stained red, hard nipples straining against that thin tee-shirt and it was all because of him. Dean shrugged off his coat, pulled his shirt off, toed off his boots and undid his jeans.

“Wait!” Dean froze, panic and need making him tremble but, wait and no and stop were the magic words. Sam moved closer, reached around and pulled his wallet out of the back of his jeans. “You still carry, right?” His eyes seemed to be pleading.

“Yeah. Always.” Dean smiled, when Sam did, than watched as he took a condom out and toss it on the bed.

“Good, cause I don’t know where you put that last.” Sam chuckled and pulled his shirt off.

“You ass.” Dean pushed his jeans down and stumbled as he pulled his legs out. Suddenly Sam seemed confidante and in control and he felt like a clumsy virgin. Dean watched Sam undo the two buttons holding his skirt on and watched it pool around his feet. Long, endless silky legs and Dean couldn’t wait to have them wrapped around him.

Sam sat and crawled backwards on the bed, crocking his finger as he did. “You coming?” His smile was wicked and teasing and Dean thought he was going to lose it right there.

“Oh, hell, yeah.” He followed Sam’s lead, placing soft kisses and nipping here and there as he worked his way toward his goal.

He stopped when they were eye to eye. Dean looked at Sam seriously for a second. “You sure?” ‘God, please say yes.’

A shaky laugh escaped as Sam nodded. “Just fuck me Dean.”

  
“Yeah... yeah.” Dean fumbled around till he found the condom. He knelt over Sam and laughed as his hands shook so much he dropped it. Sam picked it up before he could and ripped it open.

“Let me.” Sam reached down and touched his dick for the first time. Dean bit his lip.

“Sammy.” The name was wrenched from his throat as a half groan, half demand and Sam knew exactly what he meant, because instead of teasing he just rolled the condom down.

Dean leaned back down, and God, he just wanted to move fast, he wanted to hear Sam gasping and moaning but he just pressed a soft, almost tender kiss to his brother’s slightly dry lips. Noses bumping, they kissed again. “I’m not gonna last, little brother.”

“Oh, that sounded so dirty,” Sam gasped as Dean started to nudge his way in.

“Want me to say little sister?”

“No, I want you to hurry.” Sam grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, bucking up against him at the same time.

“Fuck!” That was it: Dean lost control. He leaned down and captured Sam’s lips as he started to move. All he could smell was sweat and that lotion Sam was wearing and God he hadn’t been a three stroke fuck since his first time. “Jesus, Sammy.”

He could hear their bodies smacking together. Sam was biting him and that was it. Dean groaned and thrust again, and if he hadn’t already been losing it, he would have gone because he could feel Sam coming apart around him.

His arms were shaking and his breath was coming out in harsh gasps as he rolled and took Sam with him. Sam mumbled something incoherent and closed his eyes. Dean watched his brother’s lashes flutter against his cheeks for a moment and moved off to the side. He slowly moved out from underneath Sam and how the fuck was he still as heavy even as a chick, and headed to the bathroom.

Dean took the condom off, tied it off, tossed it than grabbed a wash cloth and wiped himself down. He grabbed another just in case Sam wanted it and headed back to the bed.

“Sammy?” Dean grabbed the covers off the floor and curled up around his brother’s body. He last thought before he went to sleep was about how fucked up this all was.

  
Three hours later Sam was shaking him. “Dean! Come on Dean, wake up!” He rolled over and groaned.

“What?”

Sam shook his head and grabbed his hand. “It’s back!” Dean felt what Sam was talking about right away.

“Shit!”

Sam was grinning ear to ear and almost vibrating off the bed. He stood up and stopped. “I don’t have any clothes that will fit now.”

Dean watched Sam pace back and forth happily and God was he sick cause now he was think about how great it would be for Sam to fuck him. “I have extra’s in the car.”

Sam flopped on the bed. “Cool. Jess never came home last night, and hey, why are you here by the way?”

Instantly awake, Dean sat up. “Shit! It’s about Dad.”

“Huh?”

“Sam, Dad is missing and I came here to get your help.”

“Missing? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, he isn’t answering his phone and he is a week over due.” Dean was already up and dragging his clothes on. “Are you in?”

Sam looked around, his shoulders fell and his smile faltered. “Yeah, I can’t explain this away.” He pointed down at his newly returned dick as he spoke.

Dean felt another twinge of guilt. “Pack what you need; I’ll get you some clothes.” He started out of the room and stopped. “Don’t forget that jasmine and vanilla stuff.”

“Ass!” Dean ducked as Sam threw a pillow at him.

“Yeah but think, this ass can be yours, later.” Dean winked and walked out.

  



End file.
